The Rescue
by Mitchy Paetkau-Braddock-Valdez
Summary: In order to save a little girl, Sam let's himself get taken hostage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SAM WHUMP! YAYAAYAY! I actually updated soon like I promised!**

**Enjoy and review!**

_The Rescue_

_By Clumzy_

"In case of an emergency, our doctors' number is on the bulletin board, and you can always go to the neighbors' house," Hillary Fisher was telling her babysitter, Carson Wolfe, as she and her spouse were walking out the door to go on a date away from her daughter, Katie.

"It's alright, Mrs. F. I've got it. Have fun,'" Carson assured the older woman.

"Okay, help yourself to anything in the fridge!" Hillary said, closing the door behind her as her husband, Keegan, dragged her away.

"Have a good time!" Carson called out as they left in their Jeep. Letting out a sigh, Carson went upstairs and arrived in the room where the five year old was playing Barbie's. "Hey, Katie," Carson said, squatting down next to the girl. "Whatcha playing?"

"Barbie's," Katie responded with a serious face, and then went on to explain all the dolls' names.

Carson got up when there was a knocking at the door. "Hold on a second, Katie," he said. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Katie agreed and Carson retreated down the stairs.

Carson's smile faded at the people on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" Carson said, his voice hushed.

But the three boys walked in, oblivious to the teenager's protests."I know what you saw, Carson," the dreadlocked one, obviously the leader, said in a low voice.

Carson's mouth went dry. "I didn't see anything, I swear-"

"I don't think you understand, Wolfe," the boy continued. "I know you saw me kill him, so now I have to kill you."

_Meanwhile_

"Team one, hot call to King and Cooper for shots fired in a home," Kira's voice rung through the Strategic Response Unit's Headquarters.

"First hot call of the day!" Spike said. "Let's do this."

They all loaded into their respective vehicles and drove off to the stated address. Upon arrival, Sergeant Greg Parker immediately gave out orders. "Sam, you're Sierra 1; Jules, Wordy, I want eyes and ears. Lou, Ed, clear everyone within a one block radius. Spike, you're with me," he ordered. "Keep the peace."

"Copy that," the members of the team said in unison.

Carson gasped in pain and clutched his gut, where he'd been shot, sticky blood slipping through his fingers. The leader walked up to him and gave him a once over. "How are you still alive?" he demanded. Carson shook his head, unable to speak through the pain.

That's when Carson saw Katie peeking her head through the stair rails. Carson shook his head and mouthed the word "upstairs" without any of the gang members seeing. The younger girl, confused, obeyed silently.

That's when one gang member peeked through the blinds. "Zack, we have a problem," he said.

"What is it, Ty?" Zack demanded.

"Cops are here," Ty said.

Zack took a look for himself. He shook his head. "Gosh, dang it!" he cursed, stomping around the room. "I feared this would happen."

"What're we gonna do?" Ty asked in a low voice.

Zack paused for a minute before answering. "I have a plan," then whispered it into Ty's ear.

"Jules, Wordy; do you have eyes? Ears?"

"Negative," Wordy answered through his earpiece.

"I've got a visual," Sam said. "Two subjects, and a teenager injured. We need to get EMS in there ASAP."

"Good, Sam," Greg said into his earpiece. He turned to Spike, who was next to him. "Got anything?"

"The owners of the house are Keegan and Hillary Fisher, and they have a young daughter, Katie," Spike answered.

"I've got the owners right here." Ed arrived with Keegan and Hillary not far behind.

"My daughter, you have to find my daughter!" Hillary started.

Greg paused. "She isn't with you?"

"No, Carson came over to babysit so me and Keegan could get away." Hillary stopped to stifle a sob. "Where's my daughter?"

Greg touched his earpiece. "Sam, do you see a little girl in there?"

"Negative. Just the three boys."

"What about Carson? Is Carson okay?"

"Who's Carson?" Greg asked.

"Carson Wolfe. He's babysitting my daughter. Is he okay?"

"Copy that," Spike immediately started to type. "Got it. Sending a picture to your phone, Sam."

Sam stared down at his phone, then stared at the indoors. "He's the injured one."

"Copy," Greg answered. He turned to the devastated home owners. "It seems that Carson has been injured, but we're going to do our best to get him out safely. Can you tell us about Carson?"

_At the Sierra perch where my very hawt and sexy crush is…_

Sam was focused on the picture, confirming it was the injured boy. He turned back to his sniper just as he heard a gun cock behind him.

Sam quickly turned around, sniper in hand, when the gun went off, and Sam slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm updating sooooooooooooooon! I got a lot more reviews then I was expecting. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Greg jumped at the sound of the gunshot in his earpiece. "Status, everybody."

Greg heard choruses of "no harm" from everybody except Sam. "Sam? Talk to me." He was met with silence. "Do you see him up there, anybody?"

Lou looked up at the sky. "Negative, I'm going up."

"Not without protection. Ed, cover Lou."

"Copy that."

When Lou and Ed arrived at the sniper perch, they were disappointed at what they saw. "I've got his sniper and a trail of blood," Lou reported.

"Follow it."

"Copy." Lou and Ed followed the trail of red liquid to a sewer entrance. "Leads to a sewer entrance," Ed reported.

Putting his hand over his earpiece, Greg spoke to Spike. "Get me a map of all sewer entrances and exits in this area," Greg ordered.

"Copy." Spike got to work.

Greg went back to Ed and Lou. "Go in carefully. Be ready to fall back." He turned back to Spike. "Got it?"

"Got it. There's an entrance right behind the house." Spike looked up at Greg. "In the time it's been, they could have Sam inside already."

Ed looked at the map of the sewer that Spike had sent him. "We're here," he said, climbing out of the sewer with Lou close behind.

_Ouch._

That was the first thing Sam thought when he woke up from his slumber.

He had no idea where he was, what he was doing there, and why the heck there was blood-his blood-all over him.

But then it came back to him, albeit fuzzy. He had turned around…

_Flashback!_

Sam stared down at the picture of the young dark haired boy, the one he had seen inside with the gunshot wound to the stomach. "He's the injured one," he spoke into his earpiece, putting his phone away, when the gun cocked behind him.

He swerved around quickly, his gun in hand. Before him was a young boy, about seventeen, with a handgun.

That was the last thing he remembered before the boy pulled the trigger.

_End flashback._

Sam looked around him and found out he was inside the home. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had been shot in the shoulder and was being held hostage by a group of trigger happy teenage boys.

Yippee.

Sam looked across from him and saw the injured boy, now unconscious due to blood loss. He tried to move towards the boy to get a pulse, but couldn't move due to being handcuffed to a small dining table. The table was light, but the effort of moving his arm made him wince and retreat to his former position. Sam stopped to listen to the conversation going on in the next room.

"-May not be a good idea, man."

"Oh come on, Ty. The plan went perfectly! The blondie didn't even see it coming!"

"But man, you got a _cop_. Worse than that, you shot a cop. His partners ain't gonna be happy with that."

"But what can they do? He's our leverage. He's our ticket outta this! And we've got his vest, which makes it harder to hurt us."

_His vest. _ Sam looked down and frowned when he saw that his vest was gone. _Crud._ He continued to listen.

"What I'm sayin' is, I'm not sure this'll pan out like we want it to."

"You sayin' you don't trust me?"

"No!"

"Then shut up. I got this, Ty."

"I know, man."

That's when Sam heard a thud from upstairs. "What was that?" Zack's voice rang through the house.

"I dunno," Ty answered. "I'll go see."

Sam was wondering who had made the noise when he heard a little girl scream. _Katie!_

The little girl ran down the stairs, screaming bloody murder. Zack raised his gun and Sam made a split-second decision to protect the girl and lunged just as the gun went off.

**A/N: Not my best, I know, but here it is! I updated soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
